1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate to the field of ophthalmic microsurgical endoprobes. More particularly, embodiments described herein are related to the field of endoscopic Optical Coherence Tomography (OCT) and to the field of ophthalmic microsurgical techniques.
2. Description of Related Art
The field of ophthalmic microsurgical procedures is evolving rapidly. Typically, these procedures involve the use of endoprobes that are capable of reaching the tissue that is being operated or diagnosed. Such procedures make use of endoscopic surgical instruments having an endoprobe coupled to a control device in a remote console. Current state of the art provides endoprobes that are quite complex in operation, often times requiring moving parts that are operated using complex mechanical systems. In many cases, an electrical motor is included in the design of the endoprobe. Most of the prior art devices have a cost and that makes them difficult to discard after one or only a few surgical procedures. Furthermore, prior art devices generally use endoprobes having cross sections of several millimeters. These endoprobes are of little practical use for ophthalmic microsurgical techniques. In ophthalmic surgery, dimensions of one (1) millimeter or less are preferred, to cover areas typically involved without affecting unrelated tissue.
Scanning systems that allow time-dependent direction of light for diagnostic or therapeutic purposes have been used in endoscopic surgical instruments. These instruments typically use endoprobes that provide imaging, treatment, or both, over an extended area of tissue without requiring motion of the endoscope relative to its surroundings. However, efforts to develop scanning endoprobes compatible with ophthalmic surgery have been slowed by the difficulty of providing a light weight, compact drive system at a low cost. This is particularly true for forward-directed ophthalmic scanning endoprobes that may require counter rotating shafts with fixed or controlled relative speeds.
Therefore, there is a need for a simple, efficient system to provide ophthalmic microsurgical endoprobes for single-use designs. There is also a need for disposable endoprobes having light weight components that may be injection molded out of low cost materials such as plastic.